emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Derek Warner
Derek Warner was a recurring character in Emmerdale Farm from Episode 624 (4th December 1980) to Episode 1037 (3rd April 1986). He was a friend of Tom Merrick and a fellow bad boy. He confessed to Harry Mowlam's murder as he and Mowlam were partners in crime and Mowlam kept helping himself to the robbery proceeds without telling Derek. Derek allowed gentle shepherd Matt Skilbeck to take the blame as Matt had a fight with Mowlam due to a rivalry over farming, and Mowlam making his life hell. In the end, Derek showed his good side when he admitted to Harry's murder. Originally Derek was played by Freddie Fletcher in 1980 and 1984 and in 1985 to 1986 was played by Dennis Blanch. Biography Backstory Derek Warner was born in about 1945. He grew up in Hotten. Nothing much is known about his early background but he later became friends with fellow yob Tom Merrick. 1980-1986 Derek Warner was first seen in the Woolpack where he berated Amos saying how Tom always said he was stuck up. Derek and Tom stole some Christmas trees from the NY Estates plantation and were later caught. Derek and Tom were both given suspended sentences. In March 1984, a few years later Derek was in trouble again for poaching. In late October 1985, Derek, now aged about 40, took part in an armed robbery on a security van with Harry Mowlam and Keith Johnson. They wore masks and stole £10'000, while Mowlam was in The Woolpack, and waited for his share in the robbery. This lead to rivalry with Mowlam over the proceeds of the robbery. They had hid the proceeds on Mowlam's land and Mowlam kept the money for himself. Mowlam kept flashing his cash and going on about how much money he had made recently, thus drawing suspicion to him, Derek and Keith. The police even checked Mowlam's land but Mowlam had the loot buried deep under bricks. Mowlam then moved the loot, and hid it under the mud inside a remote pig shelter on his land. Derek was relieved that the loot was well hidden and would not be found. Derek warned Mowlam never to touch a penny without telling him. Derek did a few odd jobs for villagers, but did a shoddy job of them. In January 1986, Harry Mowlam kept flashing his cash and saying how he could buy the villagers out of their businesses if he wanted. This worried Derek, as the police may hear of Mowlam's sudden richness, and thus link him and Warner to the robbery. Derek and Keith even took a drunken Mowlam to a country lane and warned him to keep quiet. But Mowlam kept terrorising villagers and flashing his cash. Derek heard through the grapevine that Mowlam had upset more people, so started to hunt Mowlam down. Matt Skilbeck heard that Mowlam had yet again upset his wife Dolly Skilbeck, and then had a fight with Mowlam when Mowlam was stealing Matt's sheep. After the scuffle, Mowlam fell down the riverbank and sat up in the beck, vowing revenge. Derek Warner was stood nearby watching. When Matt left and went home, Derek confronted Mowlam by the riverbank and beat him to death by hitting him in the head and face several times. Derek then scarpered, leaving Mowlam's body laying in the river overnight. The next day, Henry Wilks went for a morning walk in the woods and found Mowlam's dead body and the police were called. Matt heard that Harry Mowlam was dead, and admitted that he had a fight with Mowlam the day before. Derek was happy to allow Matt to take the blame for the murder when Matt was arrested. Matt had had a blackout after the fight and was not sure if he killed Mowlam. Matt showed Henry where he had the fight with Mowlam, and Henry said he found Mowlam's body 30 yards away from where Matt last saw him alive. Evidence started to point towards Derek, who was behaving strangely, and making hints that he had something to do with Mowlam's death by saying how it could have been deliberate, yet Derek still thought he got away with it and still allowed Matt to carry the can for the murder. Derek covered his tracks by doing electrical works for Reverend Donald Hinton. Derek bragged about money he had put away. In April 1986, Keith Johnson kept helping himself to proceeds from the robbery. Derek overheard Jackie telling people that the late Harry Mowlam's pig pen keeps getting dug up. Derek had previously caught Keith helping himself to money from the loot. Jackie had told the police and they staked out the place, hoping the robbery proceeds was there, and to catch them in the act. Derek went to the pig pen and held Keith at gunpoint, and the police overheard Derek say he should kill Keith like he did Harry Mowlam. Keith was arrested but Derek got away. He headed for Beckindale Vicarage and held Rev Hinton at gunpoint, wanting money. But the police closed in. Derek said he never meant for Matt to take the blame for the murder of Mowlam, saying he is not that kind of bloke, although this may have been because he had been caught, not because he was sorry he made Matt take the blame. Derek was arrested the same night after the siege. Derek then showed his rarely seen good side when he confessed to Harry Mowlam's murder. He said he saw Matt and Mowlam fighting, and waited until Matt had gone home then he finished Mowlam off. Matt was cleared. Many villagers probably felt that Derek had done the village a favour by killing the troublesome, hated Harry Mowlam. Derek Warner was later jailed in Arnley Jail, Leeds for killing Harry Mowlam and for his part in the robbery. How long he got is unknown but it may not have been more than 7 years as he killed a fellow criminal, and killers were often released after 7 years, and Derek later admitted to Mowlam's killing so he was probably eligible for parole after 7 years inside, meaning he probably came out of jail in 1992/1993 As of 2019, he probably has been released from prison for a long time but has not returned to the village since and his current whereabouts are unknown. He is most likely living back in Hotten and is now retired. Memorable info Birthday: About 1945 Full Name: Derek Warner Family Mother Mrs Warner Appearances 1980 *Episode 624 (4th December 1980) *Episode 625 (9th December 1980) *Episode 626 (11th December 1980) *Episode 627 (16th December 1980) 1984 *Episode 863 (20th March 1984) *Episode 864 (22nd March 1984) *Episode 867 (3rd April 1984) *Episode 868 (5th April 1984) 1985 *Episode 990 (8th October 1985) *Episode 991 (10th October 1985) *Episode 992 (15th October 1985) *Episode 993 (17th October 1985) *Episode 994 (22nd October 1985) *Episode 995 (24th October 1995) *Episode 996 (31st October 1985) *Episode 997 (1st November 1985) *Episode 998 (5th November 1985) *Episode 999 (7th November 1985) *Episode 1000 (12th November 1985) *Episode 1001 (14th November 1985) *Episode 1008 (10th December 1985) *Episode 1009 (12th December 1985) *Episode 1010 (17th December 1985) *Episode 1'011 (19th December 1985) 1986 *Episode 1014 (14th January 1986) *Episode 1015 (16th January 1986) *Episode 1016 (21st January 1986) *Episode 1017 (23rd January 1986) *Episode 1020 (4th February 1986) *Episode 1021 (6th February 1986) *Episode 1026 (25th February 1986) *Episode 1027 (28th February 1986) *Episode 1030 (11th March 1986) *Episode 1031 (13th March 1986) *Episode 1032 (18th March 1986) *Episode 1033 (20th March 1986) *Episode 1034 (25th March 1986) *Episode 1035 (27th March 1986) *Episode 1036 (1st April 1986) *Episode 1037 (3rd April 1986) Gallery Emmie derek warnerrrr.png|Derek in 1980. Emmie derek warner 9 jan 1986.png|Derek dishes out some rough justice to Harry Mowlam, friend turned enemy. Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1980. Category:Characters last seen in 1986. Category:Characters played by more than one actor. Category:Emmerdale bad boys. Category:1980 minor characters. Category:1984 minor characters. Category:1986 minor characters. Category:Residents of Hotten. Category:Births circa 1945. Category:Fugitives. Category:Villains.